The profiglacy of Percy
by La plume rouge
Summary: Les débauches de Percy Weasley, très peu connues des autres membres de sa famille, connaissent un rebondissement lors de sa sixième année au collège Poudlard - et lors de la seconde année de Harry. Qui pourrait imaginer Percy faire de telles choses, vraiment ?


**Je précise que _profiglacy _signifie "débauche" en anglais, pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée du titre.**

**Alors voilà, un petit OS sur Perceval Ignatus Weasley ! Oui, Percy quoi... à mon humble avis, il ne doit pas exister des masses de fics sur lui et celle-ci m'est venu comme ça, sur un simple dialogue. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'apprécie moyennement et c'est loin d'être l'un de mes personnages préférés, m'enfin... je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher. C'est juste un délire parmi tant d'autres !... sur lequel je n'aurai pas beaucoup de reviews à mon avis, aha.**

**Bref, à la fic !**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf le délire - le scénar' quoi. Et le _Récalcipouf_. **

**RATING : T (j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre en M, mais il n'y a que des attouchements, pas de réels rapports. Si jamais vous jugez cela trop choquant, faîtes-le moi savoir, je classerai la fiction M !)**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

Percy était installé à la table des Gryffondor, planté devant une assiette maigre en nourriture. Il fixait celle-ci d'un regard vide, l'air anxieux ; qui plus est, ses frères Fred et George ne cessaient de ricaner et il n'avait de cesse lui-même de leur demander la raison de leur hilarité mais ces derniers l'ignoraient royalement ou bien lui répondaient quelque chose d'inaudible, étouffé par leurs propres rires. Ce qui avait le don de prodigieusement l'agacer. Il bomba le torse et poussa un soupir agacé, les sourcils férocement arqués, se perdant dans la contemplation de la Grande Salle richement décorée en ce sixième Noël à Poudlard (du moins concernant le préfet Weasley).

Alignés autour de l'allée principale et des quatre grandes tables se dressaient d'immenses sapins aux branches couvertes de givre, centrant parfaitement la Grande Table où étaient installés les professeurs qui dînaient joyeusement : le professeur Flitwick conversait avec enthousiasme avec le professeur Chourave tandis que McGonagall réprimandait Hagrid sur le taux d'alcool qu'il devait avoir à présent dans le sang. En effet, ce dernier reprenait un peu trop bruyamment les cantiques distrayantes chantées par Dumbledore, qui orchestrait à merveille les quelques élèves qui le suivaient. Même Malefoy participait aux convivialités - à sa façon, certes. Il faisait bruyamment remarquer d'un ton moqueur que les pull-over tricotés et offerts par Mrs Weasley étaient grossièrement fabriqués. Aussi Percy allait répliquer quelque chose qu'il espérait cinglant lorsqu'il remarqua l'air quelque peu atterré de Harry. Le jeune garçon était totalement impassible face aux remarques railleuses de Drago Malefoy. Il en fit autant, la vue de Harry le ramenant à ses sombres pensées malgré le décor festif et magnifique de la Grande Salle : des guirlandes de gui et de houx pendaient au plafond, se mêlant aux habituelles chandelles et s'entrecroisaient au-dessus de ces dernières tandis qu'une fine neige magique tombait du plafond ensorcelé, s'évaporant aussitôt après avoir touché le sol.

Il abandonna également sa terrible lutte pour tenter de savoir ce qui faisait autant rire les jumeaux et tritura les restes de sa dinde du bout de sa fourchette argentée, l'air plus vide que jamais. Derrières ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une singulière façon et sa bouche était légèrement pincée ; enfin, il finit par sortir de table, excédé malgré tout par le comportement de ses frères et monta les escaliers en colimaçon menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, lissant sa robe de sorcier neuve et rajustant son insigne de préfet de Gryffondor, se recoiffant devant un miroir quelconque de la salle commune des lions. Ses mains glissèrent aisément dans ses cheveux roux dont une mèche rebelle refusait de coopérer. Et pourtant, il se lavait les cheveux tous les jours depuis que Pénélope était sa petite amie ! Son ancien rythme résultant de un shampoing tous les deux jours, il avait dû faire attention à l'agressivité du liquide - afin d'éviter de se retrouver prématurément chauve - et il avait également choisi de prendre cette lotion spéciale nommée « Récalcipouf » afin de pouvoir mieux dompter certaines mèches indociles ; mais il allait visiblement pouvoir se refaire un shampoing.

Il étouffa un petit cri en voyant l'heure et se précipita hors de la salle commune sous les rires des autres Gryffondor en apercevant la brosse qui était restée accrocher dans ses cheveux ; en s'apercevant que quelque chose cognait sa joue, il vint reposer la brosse dans ses affaires au pas de course et repartit traverser le portrait, les joues légèrement rougies, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

Il croisa Fred et George au passage qui lui firent gentiment remarquer qu'il avait les lacets défaits alors qu'il avait déjà raté les trois dernières marches et qu'il les regardait d'un air furieux de là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire les fesses sur le sol. Il observa de son air courroucé les jumeaux monter pour rallier la salle commune de leur maison avant de se relever d'un air qu'il espéra rendre digne en époussetant sa robe, l'air inquiété de l'état de cette dernière. Heureusement, elle n'avait seulement fait que prendre un peu la poussière présente sur le sol où il s'était retrouvé malencontreusement assis.

Soulagé, il repartit d'un pas de conquérant dans les couloirs en direction des cachots où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie. La jeune fille appartenait à Serdaigle et occupait les même fonctions que lui, à savoir préfète. Elle possédait une longue chevelure bouclée reconnaissable entre toutes et avait un regard vif et intelligent qui avait de suite plut à Percy ; également dotée d'un mince corps aux jolies formes, il ne pouvait nier qu'il la trouvait diablement attirante. Il admirait d'ailleurs son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit qui révélait des capacités de déduction impressionnantes ; elles n'étaient cependant pas à la hauteur de celle d'Hermione Granger, mais cela, jamais Percy ne l'admettrait.

Les couloirs s'obscurcissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les cachots où habituellement personne ne traînait beaucoup, mis à part quelques Serpentard, mais même ceux-ci préféraient rester à rôder dans leur salle commune.

Enfin, Percy aperçut Pénélope qui grattait le sol du bout de sa chaussure, observant autour d'elle d'un air qu'elle espérait sans doute rendre naturel, ce qui fit sourire Percy. Celui-ci s'avança vers sa petite amie avec un sourire de vainqueur, le torse fièrement bombé et les joues rosies, se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux pour arranger autant qu'il le pouvait sa coupe de cheveux qu'il trouvait trop ébouriffée à son goût.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Pénélope parut un peu surprise et cilla, puis un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

- Oui, je suis perdue, pourriez-vous me raccompagner, jeune homme ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

- Évidemment, sourit-il en lui tendant son bras d'un geste plus ou moins gracieux. Votre sourire n'a absolument rien à envier à celui du professeur Lockhart, et il brille d'ingéniosité !

Un sourire brillant d'ingéniosité ? Pénélope ne sembla pas s'attarder sur cette déclaration quelque peu saugrenue de son cher et tendre Percy et attribua ce petit dérapage aux émois amoureux avant d'attraper son bras, toujours aussi rayonnante ; ensemble, ils marchèrent le long des couloirs dans un silence léger, seulement ponctué de quelques gloussements de Pénélope face aux regards que lui lançait Percy. Il est adorablement maladroit, avait-elle songé.

- Comment vas-tu ce soir ? La semaine n'a pas été trop rude ? demanda aussitôt Percy en comptant le nombre de salles de classe qu'ils leur restaient à dépasser avant de tomber sur celle que le jeune homme savait pertinemment vide jusqu'au petit matin.

- Oh, l'emploi du temps est toujours aussi chargé, tu sais. Mais je m'en sors. Tu sais que j'ai eu un E à mon dernier devoir sur les Inferi !

- Oh, j'ai eu un O, je t'ai battue !

Pénélope papillonna.

- Uh hum, pardon..., s'excusa précipitamment Percy dont les instincts de premier de la classe avaient brièvement repris le dessus.

A nouveau, la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se contenta simplement de rire franchement à sa réaction. Soulagé, le rouquin poursuivit sa marche, resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur le bras de la demoiselle, avant de pousser la porte de la salle de classe désertée qu'il cherchait depuis quelques minutes et la ferma derrière lui d'un coup de baguette magique ; il saisit ensuite délicatement la taille de Pénélope et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, Penny.

- Joyeux Noël, Perceval, sourit mutinement la surnommée Penny.

Percy grimaça.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, tu sais bien qu'en j'en ai horreur..., soupira le jeune homme d'un air embarrassé.

- C'est vrai que vous avez hérité de prénoms originaux : Ronald, Perceval, Ginerva...

- Par pitié, supplia Percy en la faisant taire par un baiser-suçon dans le cou.

- Hé ! Pas trop fort, après je devrais le cacher...

- Hm, pardonne mon élan, rougit aussitôt le préfet.

- Excuses acceptées. Au fait, je voulais te montrer quelque chose ce soir, sourit-elle.

Elle semblait vouloir apparaître mutine tout du long de la soirée, cette fois. Percy n'aimait pas trop l'imprévisibilité mais enfin, cela faisait partie de son charme après tout...

Elle sauta sur le bureau du professeur et balança ses longues jambes dans le vide, l'observant avec un air rieur.

- Toi qui es si pompeux et théâtral (Percy émit une petite exclamation de protestation), je me demande bien comme tu vas réagir à cela.

- A-à quoi ? demanda Percy avec une certaine réticence mêlée de timidité.

- Ça !

Et elle souleva sa robe sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'une unique culotte en dentelle noire et ses chaussures à talons. Sur le coup, Percy ne réagit pas avant de violemment s'empourprer en ne pouvant détacher son regard des deux seins nus qui se présentaient à lui.

- Par le caleçon brodé de petits cœurs de Merlin ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Pénélope émit un petit rire et Percy remarqua pour la première fois ses joues roses et son air intimidé. C'était très certainement la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose avec un jeune homme. Il resta là, les bras ballants, l'air ahuri à observer le corps joliment mis en avant par les reins cambrés de sa petite amie. Il s'ensuivit alors une vive lutte dans l'esprit de Percy, lui si soucieux du règlement, de l'étiquette et de la pudeur :

_Par tous les strings léopard de Merlin, quelle poitrine ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est totalement contraire à tous mes principes de pudeur... oh et puis après tout si elle me le propose si gentiment... Non, je ne dois pas céder à la tentation, je n'ai que seize ans ! Roh, je suis un homme, j'ai bien le droit à quelques petites caresses après tout... Mmh, mais je ne veux pas paraître grossier... comment m'y prendre ? Mille Gorgones ! Je vais lui montrer de quel baguette je me chauffe ! Du calme, du calme... Comment faire... ? Roh et puis après tout c'est une paire de seins devant moi, bon sang je n'en vois pas tous les jours !_

Avec maladresse, la main de Percy effleura l'un des seins du bout des doigts ; d'emblée, ses tétons se durcirent - en même temps qu'autre chose (_bon sang, contrôle-toi Percy !_) - et qu'un frisson parcourut le corps de Pénélope, les joues plus empourprées que jamais. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et l'observait par-dessous ses cils, tandis que Percy appliquait plus franchement sa main sur la petite boule de chair pour la masser avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, effleurant le petit bouton de chair rose du pouce. Sa compagne prit sa main dans la sienne pour la guider et Percy, plus hardi, alla jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur son autre seins. Immédiatement, Pénélope lâcha un petit cri de surprise et Percy se recula vivement en rougissant très fortement.

- P-pardon, j-je ne voulais pas... ! s'exclama-t-il, mort de honte.

- C-c'est pas grave... viens, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main déliée vers lui.

Il se reprit et la saisit avec douceur, la sentant l'attirer à elle ; il se laissa donc faire et reposa sa bouche contre sa peau, allant jusqu'à doucement tirer sur le mamelon du bout des lèvres. Pénélope, pour l'encourager, laissa échapper un faible gémissement un peu feint - il était loin d'être un expert, ceci dit elle n'était certainement pas du genre à tomber dans les bras d'un tripoteur stupide et obsédé, aussi son hésitation maladroite l'attendrissait. Et son petit ami, stimulé par ce petit chuchotement de plaisir, se rapprocha d'elle et bientôt son nez s'appuya contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse ; mais ses doigts se refermèrent bien vite sur ses mèches de cheveux et elle poussa un véritable gémissement, mais dû à la surprise cette fois : Percy remontait doucement sa main le long de sa cuisse. Intimidé mais entreprenant, il posa sa main secouée de tremblements sur son clitoris, au travers du petit vêtement, et le caressa furtivement avant de retirer sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et la regarda de biais, les joues enflammées.

- N-nous devrions nous calmer..., marmonna-t-il, la voix aussi flageolante que ses genoux.

- C'est exactement ce que tu avais dit quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois avec la langue ! s'exclama Pénélope en riant, se remettant de sa rougeur égale à celle de Percy. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Perce...

- Je sais... mais tout de même, insista-t-il.

Pénélope revêtit sa robe de sorcière et s'approcha de lui en repoussant ses lunettes du bout des doigts, embrassant furtivement le bout de son nez puis se lovant contre lui, la tête posée contre son torse. Avec un geste un peu gauche, Percy saisit sa taille et posa son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, Penny...

Elle sourit, le visage enfouie contre lui.

- Moi aussi, Perce...

Percy sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux, tandis que Pénélope redressait la tête pour aller capturer ses lèvres et Percy répondit tendrement, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne tandis que Pénélope glissait sa langue entre leurs lèvres et qu'elle caressait sa nuque, l'autre main enfouie dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Un peu essoufflé, ils s'écartèrent avec un petit sourire et échangèrent un dernier baiser.

- On se revoit demain à la même heure ? fit-elle.

- Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

En sortant, ils se séparèrent afin que personne ne se doute de leur relation - Percy y tenait - et ce dernier rencontra Crabbe et Goyle dans les couloirs du cachot. Étrangement, ceux-ci avaient l'air plus intelligents que d'habitude, ce qui relevait d'un grand exploit. Aussi le préfet redoubla-t-il de méfiance mais fut vite désarçonné lorsque Crabbe lui fit remarquer que lui aussi se trouvait seul dans les cachots ; Percy tenta de se redonner un peu de contenance et espéra que sa rougeur passerait inaperçue et répliqua sèchement. Qui plus est, Malefoy s'était ajouté au petit groupe mais fort heureusement, les Serpentard rebroussèrent vite chemin pour retourner dans leur salle commune tandis que Percy reprenait le chemin de la sienne, les joues roses et l'air à la fois très joyeux et coupable.

_Je suis tout de même un débauché, maudit sois-je... je m'excuserais auprès de Pénélope dès demain de mon __attitude déplacée !_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review sur les fameuses débauches de notre cher - ou non - Percy !**


End file.
